Toret
A small, thin vampire companion of Rashed and Teesha in Miiska. Appears to be about sixteen or seventeen, though small for the age. Covered in dirt and grime. He is reckless and does not care for human life. Brown hair and brown eyes. One of his chief strengths is that he can blend in to crowds and no one can remember what he looked like as he appears to be just another nameless street urchin. During his time in Miiska he is referred to as Ratboy. Faster than, but not as strong as Rashed. Does not care for Rashed's rules, but follows them usually. He does occasionally break the rules, killing strangers and travellers. He enjoys the thrill of the hunt and the sensation of a victim's heart stopping. Kills the blacksmith in Miiska's sister named Eliza. Servant of Corische Ratboy acts as one of Corische's vampire servants. During his years of service, he is very observant and provides details into the characters of others. He understands that Rashed has a need to protect others and is unable to display feelings, even towards his own brother. He also notices a growing fondness of Rashed for Teesha and vice versa. Miiska After Corische is killed by Rashed, Ratboy follows Rashed's rules, feeding but not killing. He only occasionally kills a human, but is blamed for much more as he takes the blame for everyone that Teesha kills behind Rashed's back. When news reaches them of Parko's death, Ratboy volunteers to go kill the hunter as he is the fastest and cannot be identified. He is forced to retreat after Magiere's falchion and Chap's bites hurt him more than he expected. Upon returning to Miiska, an injured Ratboy kills Eliza. Rivalry with Leesil When Rashed decides to kill Magiere and Leesil at the tavern, Ratboy is tasked with killing the elf and the dog. As a former assassin and thief, Leesil is able to hear the intruder and engages Ratboy in a second battle. The tide of the battle is not officially turned until Beth-rae pours a bucket of boiled garlic water onto Ratboy, severely burning him. Ratboy flees, screaming, but manages to slash Beth-rae across the neck as he passes and kills her. Later, Magiere, Leesil and Brenden attempt to kill the vampires while they are dormant. Ratboy explodes from his coffin before they can stake him. taking on both Brenden and Leesil. He is able to deliver a series of deep scratches to Leesil's face, but Chap bites his wrist and Brenden catches him on fire with a torch. After surviving the fire, Rashed helps nurse Ratboy back to health with fresh victims. When he is stronger, Ratboy makes one last attempt to kill Leesil but when he is severely injured he flees into the woods, abandoning Miiska and his "family." Bela Ratboy spends several months trying to clean his image up in the city of Bela. He has begun to call himself Toret and has made himself two vampire servants: Sapphire and Chane. He forces Chane to instruct him in the ways of how to seem more noble and how to defend himself with a sword. When a mysterious stranger shows up at Toret's house, he realizes that Magiere and Leesil are in Bela and he begins to prepare for a confrontation. Category:Characters Category:Noble Dead Category:Vampire